


Messy Mornings, Pretty Boys

by ikeyyy



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Awkward Crush, Backstory, Canon Era, Developing Friendships, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Meet-Cute, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Canon, Tags Are Hard, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeyyy/pseuds/ikeyyy
Summary: Skittery likes men. It's something he's come to terms with, now that he's almost an adult. He does what he can to get by, like everyone else, trying to tune out that part of his mind. He busies himself with taking care of the younger newsies- and especially with his cig breaks. But what happens when his escape starts to remind him of a certain someone?
Relationships: Bumlets/Skittery (Newsies), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> One hint for how this will go: If I manage to keep up with this fic, i'll probably add the slow burn tag.  
> Never written a multi-chapter fic before, be nice! Upload schedule may vary wildly.

Skittery's mornings aren't very pretty.

Suddenly jerked out of a good dream, he's promptly hit in the face with a pillow by whoever's trying to get him up for the nth time. His feet hit the wood floors hard from the top bunk, and he shuffles over to Tumbler's bed to get him up as well. The kid is still half asleep, so he slings him over his shoulder and carries him over to wash up. He places Tumbler down onto the small counterspace they have free, doing the bare minimum of hygene for himself before helping the other kids get ready. 

"Tumbler, quit squirmin' and put 'cher shoes on," he mumbles, wiping off the excess shaving cream from his cheeks.

"Can you tie 'em? I'm tired."

"We'se all tired, kid. Just this once, but you better learn yerself. Sni-SNIPESHOOTER, OFF THE TOP BUNK!"

Snipes sticks his tounge out but crawls down, nearly losing his footing as other kids scurry by. He's gotta book it to catch up with the rest of the newsboys already headed out the door- but at least he didn't fully fall like last time. Took the poor kid out of comission for 2 whole days.

Tumbler drags his feet to follow Skittery down the steps and to the World, trying to hide a sly grin that Skitts can see clear as the blue sky above them. He chuckles as the older boy relents and hoists him up onto his shoulders. Skittery pretends not to hear.

"How I ever got stuck takin' care of a brat like you, I'll never know," he mumbles to himself, just loud enough for the kid on top of him to hear, earning him a flick on the ear. As they reach the gates, he puts Tumbler down to mingle with the other kids. The large clock tells him he's got a few minutes to spare so he backs off from the crowd to take a breather. He'd never been a fan of the hustle and bustle of the mornings before they'd all been tuckered out from hawking papes.

Skittery's mornings may not be pretty, but the boy who approaches him sure is. A new kid, he surmises when he can't pin a name to him- but the cogs in his brain start to turn as he recalls seeing him a few times earlier in the year as well. His suspenders are leather rather than the common fabric, and his dark hair is done up well. He seems a bit more well off than most boys.

"Pass a cigarette for me, would ya?" He asks with a slight smile. Skittery had barely realized he'd taken one out and started smoking it, too distracted by his own thoughts. 

"Bum one off someone else, why don't 'cha. I'm busy."

"I'll give you a penny for 3."

Skittery blinks slowly, standing up straight and stepping forwards. The kid straightens his back as well to look him in the eye. Skittery is a full head taller, but he doesn't look bothered.

"...Yer lucky I ain't good enough at math to know if that's a good deal or not."

A penny is pushed into his palm as he flips open the container with his other hand. The kid tips his cap with a wink and walks off with the cigs held between his knuckles. Skitts' eyes follow him as he slips into the crowd, out of sight.

"What're ya lookin' at?" Skittery flinches away from the hand that slaps his back, whipping around to see Swifty grinning wide. He grimaces and turns back around to keep an eye on Tumbler as he responds.

"Just thinkin'. You needa stop doin' that, Swifty, 'fore I catch you upside the head one time," He deadpans.

"Oh, please. C'mon, bell's gonna ring. You're gonna be at the end of the line again if you don't get a move on." 

"Yeah, yeah," Skittery waves off. He takes one last puff of his cigaratte before squatting and putting it out on the ground. The bell rang, just as Swifty said, and the two haul ass over to Weasel's counter. 30 papes for each, as usual, but Skitts hesitates as he puts down 5 pennies after the dime to make 15. The one he got from the kid before was in there... He fishes a nickel out instead, much to the dismay of the newsies behind in line heckling him to finish up. As he stepped down to make room for the others to buy, he looked around to see if he could spot the cigarette boy. His blue shirt isn't as dirt speckled as the others, and his dark hair gave him away instantly, though he looked like he'd rather blend in. He stood awkwardly in the corner, cementing in Skittery's mind that he doesn't usually sell papes with the rest... Rather than the alternative that Skitts is just losing his mind. Wouldn't've been the first time it happened. Lord knows if Itey's forgiven him for it yet.

"Hey, bummer," he says, approaching him. "You got a name? I ain't see you sellin' much with us." 

His demeanor changes the instant he spots Skittery approaching him, digging one hand into his pocket and pushing his shoulders back again. The paper stack under his other arm is thin, even for a new paperboy. 

"Ain't you got papes to sell too? My buisness ain't none of yours."

Skittery huffs.

"I was gonna offer to help you, bummer, ain't gotta get all defensive."

A tug at his leg tells him Tumbler is right beside him.

"Hey, I was talkin' to this fella, this better be important," he says, kneeling to look him in the eye.

"Y'aint told me good luck yet, Skitts," he announced.

"...Yeah. Course, kid. Good luck. And stay safe," He called after the boy as Tumbler thanks him and races off. He shoots one last glance at the cigarette bummer, but he's off to the races as well. The pack of smokes is almost out of his pocket again, but he hesitates and slips it back in. 3 left. 

Skittery's morning had gotten more messy, but significantly prettier.


	2. Bumlets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bummer gets his name.

By the time Skittery is out of papers, the sun has already begun it's descent behind the tall buildings that line the streets. People crowd the sidewalk as their shifts end, filling New York with the last hustle of the day. Skittery stands on his toes and scans the crowd, spotting his selling partner poking up.

"Hey, Skitts! Sorry I lost you for a bit, you finished up? How was it?"

"Hey, Swift. Wasn't especially, uh, special. Went pretty smooth," he says, resting his arm on his friend's shoulder. Swifty shoves him off and sticks his tongue out.

"The others are up at Jacobi's. If we make good time, I bet we could meet 'em there for a bit before we have to head back to the lodge- give you some time to use someone else as an armrest."

"Now, why would I wanna lean on anyone else?" Skittery scoffs. "But yeah, let's get a move on. I'm itchin' for a drink."

"I think thats just called bein' thirsty," Swifty says with a grin. Skittery shakes his head, but as he looks up, the other boy is a yard ahead of him, running towards the deli.

"Oh, you-" he starts, before cutting himself off to chase him.

Swifty is leaning on the wall outside their destination when Skittery catches up, panting like hell.

"Are you smilin'? Wow. If all I have to do to see that is ditch ya, I'd be happy to do it more often."

Skittery tries to hide his mouth behind his hands, taking a deep breath and only following Swifty in once he's managed to get his resting frown back. He raises his hand up to hit the top of the doorframe as he enters, taking whatever free seat is availible. Only, before he can even finish a yawn, he feels someone tap his shoulder.

"Saw you talkin' to the newbie this mornin'. Tried to speak to him myself the first time he came around, but he ain't seem real fond of me. Does he got a name?" Cowboy asks. Skitts furrows his brow and looks up, trying to picture the boy from earlier.

"Oh, yeah. That kid... I 'unno, if he's got one he ain't tellin' me. I call him Bummer in my head on account'a the cigs he tried to get offa me." _And how much he bums me out by hangin' around,_ he thinks.

"I'll have you know I can't stand bein' called that," someone calls from the back of the deli. The two look up and lock eyes with the boy with the leather suspenders from that morning. He runs a hand through his meticulously styled hair, and places down a near empty seltzer with his other.

"And I don't appreciate people talkin' about me behind my back, neither. So let's chat, eh?" He smiles.

"Aw, we ain't mean anything by it. Usually you don't get a nickname 'til we've known you for longer, you managed that real quick!" Cowboy swings his arm around the kid's neck, and Skittery sighs.

"If you ain't a fan feel free to tell us whats yers is. Otherwise, join the club."

"Such a grump. Wanna know his? He's Skittery 'coz he JUMPS every time someone comes near 'im," Jack teases, stamping down a foot to make Skitts jolt up.

"It's called good reflexes, _KELLY._ And it's a good thing to have in a fight!"

"Alright, well, tell me to see when ya get in your first fight, lanky." He turns to the cigarette bummer, arm still around him to keep him close.

"Seen it's all good fun. And if ya don't like Bummer, then, uh... How 'bout Bum _lets?_ "

Before he can speak up, Swifty and a few others who'd been listening start to shout their approval or laugh.

"Well, seems the other fellas this it's good. So, Bumlets, you stayin' with us for good? Or you got somewhere else to sleep?"

"I think I'm staying," he mutters.

"Well, ain't no rush to decide. There's a few free bunks in the lodge still. Skitts, he seems to like you. Hows about you show him to the place, huh?"

"Why do I always get stuck doin' this?.."

Skittery gets up and stretches, finishing off Bumlet's seltzer for him and placing the empty glass in the tray to be washed.

In the back, Tumbler sits on a table and chats with some of the newsies around his age. Skitts shakes his shoulder a little and pulls on his sleeve towards the door.

"Huh? But- but I ain't tired," he whines.

"Well, we can walk outta here, or I can carry you out like a sack of potatoes. 'S late for you, I ain't dealin' with a crabby brat in the mornin'."

Tumbler groans, but drags his legs up so he can leap off the table. His face is painted with a large grin as he sticks the landing (as well as a clumsy 7 year old can).

Bumlets stands by the door watching them as they take each others hands and start off into the street.

"Cmon, hurry up."

"Yeah, _Bumlets_ , hurry!" the kid echoes with a laugh.

Neither of the eldest two really knew what to expect from the other, but luckily they had their hands full with someting else. The whole walk there, Tumbler goes on and on asking the newbie questions. Bumlets always responds warmly with a smile. Usually they're about things he likes, or where he's from, or his life before the newsies. Most of the answers are evasive jokes, or grand lies to keep him entertained. The story he unravelled was certainly extravagant. He told them he was an acrobat from a circus in another town. That really seemed to excite Tumbler, who's favorite hobby was giving Skittery a heart attack by pulling stunts. He said there were lions large enough to swallow all three of them whole, but every night he escaped by leaping onto their backs. He told them about how the zebras are black and white, just like the papes. If you looked close enough, you could even read words on them, too. The whole way, he pulled these yarns from his sleeve, and Tumbler ate up every word.

Skittery kept the little kid close to his side, mostly unsure what to think of Bumlets. He seemed nice, if not a little intrusive. Skitts really wasn't the best with new people. He stays his distance and lets Tumbler keep him busy as they walk to the lodge. The sooner they got there, the better- they could all feel a breeze chill their faces though Tumbler was was too distracted to complain.

And arrive soon they did, the glow of the fireplace inside a welcome change. Skittery again holds his hand up to catch the top of the doorframe. Bumlet's expression was somewhere between dissapointed and confused when he glanced over his shoulder.

Skitts continues on to Kloppmann's desk, knocking gently on the hardwood surface to catch his attention.

"Ah, yes yes, you two. And a new friend, hm? Yes, pay up, alright."

The two regulars put their coins up on the desk, and while Bumlets chats Skittery leans down to talk to the young'n.

"Can you put yerself to bed?"

Tumbler gives an enthusiastic nod, running up the stairs while simultaniously trying to take off his suspenders. The stamps from above quiet as he settles down, and Skittery focuses back onto Bumlets. He's already given his name to Kloppmann and paid for the night.

"So, what do you do around here 'fore you sleep?" Bumlet asks, patting him on the shoulder. Skittery shrugs.

"Hang around. I get some alone time to think or take a smoke, so I go to the fire escape 'n sit a lot."

"Well then, I'll keep you company." 

"No, you _really_ don't have to. It's fine. The other's'll be comin' back soonish anyways. It's almost curfew," he says, gritting his teeth slightly.

"Aww, it's ok! I want to. Upstairs?"

"Sure. Yeah. Fine," he concedes. "Just remind me to beat Jack's ass later."

They head upstairs, Bumlets waving to Tumbler as he sat writing something on the sidetable.

The window isn't sealed shut, but it still lets out a loud creak in protest as Skitts presses his hands to the pane and pushes up. He thinks about pulling his cig pack out, but doesn't feel like giving one up, so he rolls his shoulders waiting for Bumlets.

"You seem like an awfully creative type. Makin' me feel bad, like I ain't told him enough stories," Skittery dryly jokes.

"Aw, don't feel bad cause I'm artistically gifted and you ain't. It's not your fault," Bumlets says grinning, elbow leaning on the handrail- but his teasing only earns him a scowl. Skittery says nothing as he bites the inside of his lips, wincing a bit when he's gently shoved to the side.

"Aw, lighten up. I was just horsin' around."

Luckily Bumlets could read the room and didn't argue further.

"So... Was that your kid brother?"

"Naw. We ain't related," Skitts grumbles, looking away.

"Didn't think so. You two ain't look much alike. How'd you start lookin' after him then?"

"It's a whole thing, you ain't wanna hear my sob story. He's not got someone to take care of him, so I help him. He's not so bad."

"Sob story, huh? I know the feelin'." he sympathises. "You're an odd type, y'know that? But you're in luck, I like that. I know I'm not gonna be bored if I'm hangin' round you."

"I'm not here to be yer clown. Ain't you the one who says he's from the circus?"

"You know I ain't mean it like that. I'll be more direct about it, you seem like a fella I'd like to be friends with." 

Skittery groans. "I ain't need a friend. I'm doin' just fine on my own with what I got. There's plenty of guys who'd want another newsie to hang out with. Just not me."

"You're so stubborn. What do you got against friends, hmm?"

"This. This exact thing. You're makin' me talk to you."

"I'm not makin' you talk. You could just leave."

And with that, Skittery pushes away from the railing and slides back inside the lodge.

"See you tomorrow, Skitts?"

Rather than responding, he slams the window shut and shoots the black haired boy a near sadistic smile.

"I'll see him tomorrow," Bumlets chuckles to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowie.. i usually only write about 1k but i did 1.7k this time! i'm getting better at this whole writing thing :p not beta read, i did soo much rewriting that there may be a few spots i missed xd


End file.
